Boyfriend
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: well the boys want to go out with the girls but they don't want to ask them out so say hello to song time 86/60,1/362,3/4,2/5


I don't own the knd or the song

"So how do we get the girls to go out with us with out asking them out?" asked Wally.

"Teen hot spot," said Hoagie.

"How do we get the girls there?" asked Patton

"Their are friends we tell them that we're singing," said Nigel.

"Okay what do we sing?"

"Boyfriend from Big Time Rush," said Hoagie.

"Ugh i hate that band," said Wally.

"Kuki loves it," said Fanny.

"Fanny what are you doing here?" asked Patton imeaditly jumping to his feet putting his arm around her shoulders turning her around. "What are you doing here?" he repeated more calmly

"You lent me your math homework," she said pulling out a paper from her bag.

"right how much did you hear?"

"Hoagie saying big time rush and what Wally said,"

"Yeah okay thanks for stopping by come by any time," then he pushed her out the door. "and tell the girls that to go to teen hot spot on friday see you there," then he shut the door

~Friday~

"There are the girls," said Hoagie.

"We're up," said Wally. The second they went on stage everyone started to cheer.

"This song is for the most important girls in our life," said Nigel and the music started to play

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah

And there isn't anything they could've said or done?

And everyday I see you on your own

And I can't believe that you're alone

But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

They saw the girls just smiling and whispering and of course blushing knowing it was them the boys we're singing about.

Looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

By now the girls made their way to the front and were cheering Wally offered his hand down to Kuki who eagerly took it.

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words

So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard

I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer

But I know I gotta put myself for worse

See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that

every one was cheering wildly especially the girls well not Kuki she wasn't letting go of Wally's arm.

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here

Everyday like slum-dog millionaire

Bigger than the twilight love affair

I'll be here, girl, I swear

Looking for a, looking for a

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that

Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there

Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that

Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you done before

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(Your boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

(Your boyfriend)

All I really want is to be your

(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your

"Well what did you girls think?" asked Patton when the girls met them backstage.

"I think Kuki liked it," said Fanny watching Kuki suffocating Wally.

"Yeah maybe a little to well," said Hoagie.

"Well Abby liked it," said no other than Abby.

"Good it was for you,"

"Okay why you two work out issues who wants a soda," said Rachel as she grabbed Nigel's hand and Fanny grabbed Patton's.

"What issues do they have?" asked Nigel.

"None,"

"So about that song," said Fanny

"You mad?" asked Patton Rachel and Fanny just laughed.

"No,"

"Why would we be?" asked Rachel.

"We would've messed with them Rachel,"

"Fanny?" asked Patton

"Hm?" she replied turning to Patton.

"Shut up," and he kissed her.

"Well then call me Fanny," Said Rachel grabbing Nigel's hand.


End file.
